The New Girl
by fl0RidA bAb3
Summary: After him and Gabriella break up, he asks a new girl to the dance. But now that she doesn't have Troy, Gabriella wants Troy back? Hope you like it. COMPLETE! Sequel? R
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Michelle Song walked into her new school, East High. She was about five foot two with straight dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She looked at her schedule to find her homeroom, room 232, Darbus. Michelle walked in, went up to the teacher and handed her some papers. As she did this she could hear some people whispering behind her.

"Damn! She is hot!" Chad whispered to his best friend, Troy.

"Yea, I guess she's ok," replied Troy. He had been kind of down since Gabriella

broke up with him a week ago. She got upset after she got a C on a chemistry test. Gabriella had blamed Troy for it because they were on a date the night before her test. He tried to make her feel better by telling her that they could hang out over the weekend and do whatever she wanted, but then she told him that her grades had been slipping since they started going out so she broke up with him. Troy called her, but she never picked up. When he tried talking to her at school she would walk away or just say that she didn't feel like talking. Chad had been trying to help him get over her by telling him other girls were hot, but Troy never really cared about any of them.

"You should ask her to the winter dance," said Chad. The East High Winter Dance was only two weeks away and he didn't have a date, anymore. All the cheerleaders already had a date, Gabriella was going with some guy on the decathlon team, and almost every other girl in school had a date. While Troy and Chad were talking, Michelle had taken the empty seat next to them. She was studying her schedule. First period math then Spanish, chemistry, lunch, American history, free period, and last, English. She was looking at it when the guy next to her introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Chad and that's Troy," Chad said pointing to Troy. "Welcome to East High."

"Thanks. I'm Michelle," Michelle replied with a smile. "Um...can either of you guys tell me where room 129 is?"

"I'd show you, but it's on the opposite side of the school from where I'm going and if I'm late for class again my teacher is going to fry me," he replied jokingly, "but room 129, that's math right?" She nodded.

"Well, Troy has that to. He can take you, right?" Chad elbowed Troy in the stomach.

"What...yea...sure," Troy snapped put of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Ok. Thanks." The bell rang for the end of homeroom and Michelle followed Troy to first period. The first couple minutes they didn't say anything to each other. Troy decided to break the ice.

"So, did you just move to New Mexico?" he asked her.

"Yea, from Florida."

"Florida. Huh? New Mexico isn't like it in any way. No beaches or palm trees or sunny weather all-year long or girls running around in bikinis." She laughed.

"Is that all guys think about? Girls in bikinis and stuff like that?" They walked into the classroom laughing. The teacher told her to take a seat in the back near where Troy was seating with some of his friends from the basketball team.

Gabriella, who was sitting in the front, saw Troy walk in with that new girl. It hurt her that he was with someone already just a week after they broke up.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I really want to know! I don't mind if you don't like it but please review! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue so please review! 3


	2. Jealousy

**The New Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

Chapter 2: Jealousy 

"He's with someone else already." Gabriella was arguing with herself. "I thought I was over him. Yea, I am. Anyways, I was the one who broke up with him." She tried to convince herself that they were done, but no matter how hard she tried, she was still hurt that he was already over her.

At lunch, Michelle bought a salad and sat down at an empty table. Chad and some guys who were probably from the basketball team came over and talked to her.

"Hey Michelle! Mind if we sit with you?" asked Chad.

"Oh, no. I don't have anyone else to sit with. All of the guys sat down around her. Five minutes later she was surrounded by the basketball team, except for Troy, who were all talking to Chad about the winter dance.

"So, are you going to go?" one of the guys asked Michelle.

"Probably not. I'm not going to have a date or anything," she replied.

"Come on. With looks like yours, someone's going to ask you." She laughed. Guys thought that looks were everything.

-Outside in the hallway-

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella walked up to Troy in the empty hallway.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. Anyways, who was the girl you were with this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Who? Michelle? She's new here and she needed some help finding the class. That's all."

"So, you're not going out with her on anything?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering. Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Troy was sort of getting annoyed that she was getting all nosy. Why did she care?

"The dance? I don't have a date right now, so I might not go."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later." Troy walked into the lunchroom to find Chad and the rest of the basketball team, surrounding Michelle, talking and laughing away.

-After School-

Troy was late for basketball practice. His chemistry teacher made him stay back and redo a test that he had failed. He was almost to the gym when he turned the corner to see Gabriella. She wasn't alone though. She was talking to Cam Tyler.

Cam Tyler was on the basketball team. He was probably the only guy who didn't like Troy because in their sophomore year, Cam's girlfriend, Sara, had dumped Cam for Troy. Then after Troy became captain all the girls just fell in love with him. Cam got jealous and he's never liked him since. Troy didn't have much of a problem with him, but Cam wouldn't talk to him so he just left it alone.

He couldn't hear what Gabriella and Cam were saying though. They were too far. Cam was wearing his basketball jersey so he probably told Coach Bolton that he needed a drink of water or something. Troy could only here parts of what they were saying. He heard something with dance and seven. After they were done talking, Gabriella gave a him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know the first two chapters have been kind of short. I'll try to make my next chapters longer. Please review! Did you like it? Was it good or bad? This will probably turn into a Troy/Gabriella story or should I keep it Troy/Michelle? Please tell me! It'll help me a lot! Thanks to Renda, x3 Gabriella Montez x3, oO Mrs. Zac Efron oO, ZacEfronLuver, and life360 for reviewing!


	3. Asking Her

**The New Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

Chapter 3: Asking Her

At basketball practice, Troy was having a hard time concentrating. He missed almost every shot. Cam couldn't help but smile every time he saw Troy miss. Gabriella was going to the dance with Cam. He didn't know if it was to make him jealous or because she actually liked him. Troy was pretty sure Cam was only going with her to make him mad but Troy wasn't going to let either of them get their way.

Gabriella was walking home from school. She had just been talking to Cam Tyler, who she asked to the dance today. She knew it was weird and all for a girl to ask a guy to the dance, but she needed a date. Plus Gabriella was almost certain Cam would go with her because of the whole him hating Troy thing and what better way to make Troy mad then going to the dance with his ex. Truthfully, she didn't know why she was going with him. She really didn't like him or anything, it kind of was supposed to just make Troy jealous but she was over him. At least she thought she was.

The next day at school went by really slow for Michelle. She didn't get anything in math or Spanish. School had always been hard and she couldn't wait until lunch. Michelle looked at the posters advertising the winter dance. She loved going to dances and getting dressed up and everything. Too bad she wouldn't be going to this one. She walked into the cafeteria, bought a pizza and sat down at an empty table.

Troy walked into the cafeteria. He saw Michelle sitting at an empty table by herself. He could feel people watching him as he walked over to her table. Tons of girls have been hoping for him to ask them to the dance after the school heard that Troy and Gabriella had broken up.

"Hey Michelle," She looked up.

"Hey Troy."

"Um...I was just wondering if you want to hang out after school or something? We can go to the mall and catch a movie or something, as friends." He added the last part quickly.

"Sure. That'd be cool." She smiled.

After school Michelle called her parents and told them that she was going out with a friend. If her parents ever found out that her friend was a guy they would freak.

Mr. and Mrs. Song were strict and unfair. Michelle couldn't do a lot of things that her brother and sister could, even though they were both younger than her. She had to pay for most of her stuff, her iPod, her clothes, and all that other good stuff. She always felt that her parents didn't love her as much as they said they did. They never got her a birthday present or anything like that. Sure they took her to Disney and to Seaworld and all when she still lived in Florida, but they were still unfair to her at home.

Michelle followed Troy to his car and drove off to the Westfield Shopping Mall. It was kind of like all the other malls in Florida. There had similar stores like American Eagle and Forever 21, but this mall was smaller. They walked over to the theater inside the mall and decided to watch _When a Stranger Calls_. Michelle loved seeing scary movies and scaring herself, but she got scared easily. She jumped at least 100 times, Troy couldn't help but laugh at her. Nothing could happen, all there had to be was some scary music and she got scared. Troy took this opportunity to put his arm around her shoulder. She laughed at this, quietly, guys were so predictable.

After, Troy took her home. It was nearly eight and it was starting to get dark.

"I had a great time today." Michelle said.

"Me, too," Troy replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She was about to get out of the car.

"Wait! I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." He said slowly.

"...

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for reviewing! I decided to leave it at just that. Most people that reviewed wanted the story to be Troy/Gabriella so it is. I'll try to make it T/G-ish in the next chapter and if it's not I promise to do it in the chapter after that. FYI: The Westfield Shopping Mall is not actually in New Mexico; at least I don't think so. It's a mall in Florida and I didn't know what else to put so I just put that. Please R/R! 3


	4. Just Friends

**-----**

**The New Girl**

**By xs1mply2kUt34u**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

-----

Chapter 3: Just Friends

...sure. I'd love to go with you," Michelle replied smiling to Troy after he had asked her to the dance.

"Great! I'll talk to you later," said Troy relieved that she accepted.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she yelled when she got into the house. "Hello?"

"Mom and Dad aren't home," her younger sister Mariah said as she walked down the stairs. "They left me and Jake home alone." Michelle walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. She was exhausted. She had fun at the movies with Troy and all but she still had tons of homework to do. Michelle started to think about Troy. He was captain of the school's basketball team and he had just asked her to the dance. In Florida, guys didn't pay much attention to her. They were the same guys that she had gone to school with since kindergarten and none of them could accept that she matured from her middle school years. They all thought that she was the quiet, smart bookworm nothing else. Coming to New Mexico gave her a chance to start fresh even thought she had to leave all her friends in Tampa. Before she started her homework she had to call all of her friends in Tampa and tell them about all that had happened to her.

-----

The next day at school, Troy asked Michelle if she wanted to hang out after school again, but she told him she had to do something.

"How about I come watch you practice during free period?"

"Sure."

During their free period, they both walked to the basketball courts outside. Michelle took a seat on the bleachers as Troy went over to where the rest of the team was.

"You got another girl already?" The guys laughed.

"So, what? You and Michelle?" Chad asked.

"No, we're just going to the dance together. That's it," Troy replied.

"Yea right. I mean you guys are hanging out, she's coming to watch you practice and your _just _friends? I'm not buying it."

-----

"Michelle, are you going to the dance?" Ashley asked.

"Yea. Are you?"

"I might, if I get Cam to ask me, but I heard he's going with Gabriella."

"Gabriella..."

"Montez. She went out with Troy but they broke up a couple weeks before you came here. Anyways, who are you going with?"

"Troy." Michelle replied to Ashley.

"Oh..." Ashley said quietly. "Don't worry about her though. Plus I think he really likes you."

-----

Author's Note: Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry about the wait, but I've been busy with school and testing and I'm working on another story, but I promise to try and update more over spring break in a couple weeks. This chapter isn't that long, but I'm trying to make my chapters longer.


	5. Drama

**-----**

**The New Girl**

**By xs1mply2kUt34u**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

-----

Chapter 5: Drama

Michelle was just thinking about what Ashley had just told her. Sure her and Troy weren't going out or anything, they were just going to the dance together, but she really liked Troy, but she didn't want him to be using her as his rebound girl sort of thing. For the rest of the day, she tried to avoid him. During class she would pretend not to hear him and if she saw him coming towards her she would walk away. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, just until she felt better about the whole thing.

Troy was confused. Michelle had been avoiding him since lunch. He would walk by or towards her and she would just walk away without even looking at him. Did he do something wrong? He wasn't really sure, but he wanted to find out.

After school, he saw her at her locker taking out some books and putting some in. He walked over to her making sure she didn't see him and walk away.

"Hey!" Troy said as she turned around surprised.

"Hi," Michelle replied, with a small smile. "Listen I have to get somewhere right now." She really didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

"Wait." He reached his arm out in front of her so she couldn't walk away. "Are you mad at me? I mean you've been avoiding me all day."

"Why would I be mad at you? And I haven't been avoiding you. But I really do have somewhere to go right now."

"Ok. I'll call you later."

After she left, he was alone in the hallway. He leaned against the locker. He couldn't believe it, he screwed up with two girls in less than a month. Both times he didn't know what he did.

"Hey Troy. Are you okay?" Ashley came up to him.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"K. Well I'll see you later."

"Wait, Ashley. Aren't you friends with Michelle?"

"Yea. Why?

"I think she's mad at me and I have no clue why."

"Oh. I think that might be my fault."She said softly. "I kind of told her about Gabriella and I guess she thinks you're using her as a rebound girl or something." He couldn't believe it.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"It slipped, plus I didn't know you were going to the dance with her."

-----

Troy got into his car and dialed her phone number.

"Hey this is Michelle. Sorry I can't answer your call, but I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Just leave your message after the tone."

He hung up and dialed the number again. The same message came up.

-----

Michelle heard her phone ring. She looked at it. On the screen 'Troy' came up. She ignored it and got changed. Today she had to go to the tennis courts to get ready for a tournament coming up. Except it wasn't just any tournament, it was only for the nation's top 50 teen players which she was one of. Her dad was an ex-tennis pro and he expected her to do better than he had. Ever since she was 5 he took her to the courts and taught her everything he knew.

She got her sister into the car and drove off to the courts. Her dad was there with some of friends.

"Hey girls."He said when he saw them. "Go over to the courts and warm up. I'll be there in a minute"

Michelle and Mariah went to the courts and stretched a little then took a couple of laps around the court. They both started hitting some balls back and forth, but the problem was her swing was messed up and her hit was messed up.

"Michelle!" her dad yelled as he walked to the court. "What is that? We're weeks away from the biggest tournament of the year and you can't hit the ball?" For the rest of the day she struggled to do things she could usually do without even thinking about it. After two hours she gave up and just went home.

-----

"Michelle?" Mariah came into Michelle's room.

"What's up?" Michelle said sitting on the bed.

"I'm just wondering if you're ok? I mean today, I know you can play _a lot_ better than that."

"I just have some things on my mind."

"Well you know you can talk to me if you need to." Michelle laughed at that. Mariah was 15 and a great sister when she wanted to be.

"You know Troy Bolton right?"

"The basketball player guy?"

"Yea. Well he asked me to the winter dance that's in two weeks and I said yes, but then today, Ashley told me that he went out with Gabriella, the super smart girl, and they broke up right before we moved here and I think he's using me as like a rebound girl, but I really like him. If he's using me as just a rebound girl then..."she didn't know what to say.

"Michelle. You _think _he's using you, but what if he's not. What if he actually likes you?"

"I don't know..." just then the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Mariah answered the phone. "Umm. Can you hold on for a second?"

"It's Troy," she mouthed to Michelle.

"I'm not here," she whispered back.

"You have to talk to him sometime."She gave the phone to Michelle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle."He began. "Listen, I found out what Ashley told you about Gabriella and all, but I don't want her to effect well, whatever we have."

"Troy, I really like you and everything, but I don't want to be just the girl you go to the dance with to make your ex jealous. Well it's getting late I have to go. Bye," and she hung up. Guys were just so full of crap.

-----

Gabriella was in her room thinking about everything, about Troy, Cam, the winter dance, and all the other things. She didn't like Cam that much, he was really annoying, but he looked okay. She really wanted to go with Troy, but after she yelled at him, she didn't want to apologize and find out he moved on and look like a loser.

-----

Michelle hung out with Troy the next day at school. After their conversation, her sister convinced her that Troy really meant what he said.

"Hey Michelle, are we still going to the dance together?" Troy asked her in homeroom.

"I don't know. Are we?"

"I want to, but if you don't want to it'll be ok."

"Well then I guess we're still going to the dance together." Gabriella watched from the back of the room. Troy said they weren't together, but they were going to the dance together.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the game tonight and then hang out with some of the guys after?" Tonight the basketball team had a game against the Robinson Knights. Troy and the basketball team were planning on going to Troy's house.

"Sure, I'd love to."

-----

The Wildcats beat the Knights 65-57. They were now at Troy's house with the basketball team and some of the guys' girlfriends. Zeke was their with Sharpay, Chris with Ashley, Jason with Kelsi and of course, Cam with Gabriella. They were all in the living room eating pizza, drinking soda and just hanging out.

"Hey Chad! Are you going to the dance with anyone?" one of the guys asked. Taylor had moved to California over the summer so they thought it would be better for them to break up.

"I don't know yet, but I'm planning to ask this girl."

"Really? Who?" All the girls were curious and being nosy.

"This girl. You guys might not know her."

"Come on! Chad, please! We won't tell anyone."While the girls tried to get Chad to tell them who he was going to ask to the dance, Gabriella sat next to Cam just thinking about Troy, who was sitting next to her.

"Why did I break up with him? I'm so stupid." she thought. She looked over at Michelle who was still bothering Chad along with Sharpay and Kelsi. She's so...so...ugh! She got up off the couch and told Cam she was going to the bathroom, instead she walked outside into Troy's backyard. She sat down in one of the chairs and started to think about Troy _again_. She remembered when they would come to the backyard and sit where she was sitting now, alone, and just talk about college and how they're were going to get married and have children, but she had to screw it all up.

Troy got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the backyard, he needed some fresh air. When he got outside he saw Gabriella sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey." greeting her.

"Hey." He sat down next to her.

After about 5 minutes of silence he asked her, "So are you going to the dance with anyone?" He knew she was going with Cam, but neither of them actually told him they were.

"Yea. I'm going with Cam. You?"

"I'm going with Michelle."

"I thought you said you guys weren't together."

"We're not we're just...going to the dance together as friends."She didn't believe him for a second. She missed being able to talk to Troy about...everything. Now it was just really awkward talking to him. Before she could stop herself she told him, "I really wish we were going together."He just looked at her.

"Why? Weren't you the one that broke up with me?"

"I know, but I was just really upset and I didn't know what else to do, so I blamed you and I'm so sorry for that, but..." she broke off. Now she was crying.

"I really wanted to go to the dance with you to," he said quietly. She looked up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. She leaned in and kissed him.

-----

Author's Note: Two chapters in two days! Go me! JP! This chapter is really long, at least I think it is. Sorry if it's not that good. Please R&R! Thanks to every who has been so far! It's gonna be Troy/Gabriella in the next chapter for sure...I think. I'll try to make it work out!


	6. Mystery Guy

**-----**

**The New Girl**

**By BaybiGurlX3**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

-----

Chapter 6: Mystery Guy

Troy and Gabriella had now been kissing for a good three minutes before Michelle came out.

"Troy? Are you out here?" She walked outside and saw two people making out.

"Troy!" she yelled.

"Wha...Michelle!"he stuttered. Michelle stormed into the house. She heard Troy telling her to shop, but she ignored him. He ran to her and grabber her arm stopping her.

"Michelle...I...I don't know, it just kind of happened." he didn't know what else to say.

"Troy, if you want to be with her fine! I don't know why you dragged me into all of this. I...I just want to go home." She jerked her arm away and walked as quickly as she could into the living room.

"Can any of you guys take me home?" she said quietly.

"Why? You're leaving already?"Chad asked her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I just want to go home."

"I'll take you," Chad offered.

"Thanks." She followed him to his car and got in. They were quiet the entire way to her house.

Before she got out, Chad asked, "What happened at Troy's? Why did you want to go home all of a sudden?" She decided Troy would tell him sooner or later so she just told him.

"I found Troy in his backyard with Gabriella making out. I guess it just sucks because I actually thought I had a chance with him and that he liked me. I thought he was really over her. I guess not." Michelle added the last sentence quietly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be over him by Monday. Well I'll see you later. Bye."She got out of the car and walked into her house.

-----

Monday morning Sharpay walked with Michelle to school.

"I heard about what happened with Troy," Sharpay said.

"Chad told you?"

"No, actually Chad told Jason who told Kelsi who told Zeke who told me."

"Oh well. Everyone was going to find out eventually."

"It's ok. I mean I liked Troy in like my junior year, but I met Zeke and now I'm totally over him."

"Yea. I think I'm almost over him now." When they got to school, they heard everyone whispering.

"Great. Now the entire school knows." Michelle whispered to Sharpay.

"It's fine! They'll get over it." They walked to Michelle's locker and opened it to find a note. She opened it. Inside there was a poem.

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

The winter dance is coming up

And I want to go with you.

She showed it to Sharpay who got all excited about the note. They walked to homeroom talking about who it could be. On the way they saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands down the hallway. When he saw her he looked at the floor. The day went by really slow. Everywhere Michelle went she saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands or kissing, but she also found some more notes. One was after lunch that read,

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

You may not know it

but someone loves you.

At the end of the day, she Michelle was at her locker putting some things away when someone behind her put his hands over her eyes.

"What the..." she started. "Who is this?"

"Don't worry. You know who I am, but I want to ask you something."

"Ok. What?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" He took his hands away and she turned around to find...

-----

**Author's Note**: Hey! Just wanted to let everyone know that I changed my Pen Name from xs1mply2kUt34u to BaybiGurlX3. FYI: They're all seniors just in case you didn't know. Who should the mystery guy be? I'm still deciding? Should it be Chad? Or should it be Cam? Or someone else? I can't decide yet! Please R&R!


	7. New Dates

**-----**

**The New Girl**

**By BaybiGurlX3**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

-----

Chapter 7: New Dates

"Chad? You're the one who has been leaving me those notes?" Michelle asked surprised.

"Yea. Is it really hard to believe?" Chad replied to her.

"Well, I don't know. I just never thought you were the poem writing sort of guy."

"I didn't either, but after you told me what happened with Troy I decided to just take the chance with it."

"I thought it was really sweet of you." she said smiling.

"You better like them. It took me forever!" he said jokingly. "So, will you go to the dance with me?"

Michelle thought about it for a minute. "I'd love to."

"Really? Well I have to get to practice, I'll talk to you later though."

-----

Chad ran into basketball practice.

"Sorry I'm late coach!" Chad yelled as he came into the gym. "It won't happen again."

"Yea it better not happen again, now get over there and start stretching." Coach Bolton told him. Chad walked over to where the rest of the team was.

"Hey Chad! Where were you?" Cam asked him.

"Nowhere. Where's Troy?"

"He's not here. I think he's with his girlfriend." Jason and Zeke laughed. Cam glared at them.

-----

That night Michelle and Sharpay were talking on the phone.

"Guess who my mystery guy was?" Michelle asked Sharpay.

"Who?" she replied with great excitement.

"Chad."

"Are you serious? Aww. I knew he liked you."

"How?"

"The first day you came to East High during homeroom I heard him telling Troy you were hot." she laughed.

"Oh."

"Yea, but he's cool. Does Troy know? I'm surprised Cam Tyler didn't ask you."

"I don't know if he told Troy. Cam Tyler? He's the guy that was going to the dance with Gabriella right?"

"Uhuh."

"Why would he ask me?"

"Oh you probably don't know but him and Troy don't like each other much. I heard Cam only asked Gabriella to the dance just to make Troy jealous. I thought he was going to ask you to make Troy mad, but whatever."

"Ok. Well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Ciao." and with that Michelle hung up. At the same time as Michelle and Sharpay's conversation Troy and Chad were chatting online.

BballDude: Hey dude! Wat up?

BballANDSinging: just trying 2 finish some chem hw. mr. C is going 2 kill me if i don't do it

BballDude: sucks 4 u

BballANDSinging: well yeh

BballDude: so u & gabi back 2gether?

BballANDSinging: yea. So who u asked anyone yet? Or r u going to b dateless?

BballDude:no way! I have a date

BballANDSinging: really? Who?

BballDude: um...michelle

BballANDSinging: wait. Michelle s.? The one i was supposed 2 go 2 the dance with?

BballDude: yea. U got a problem with it?

Chad didn't want to seem mean or anything, but Troy shouldn't care. Him and Michelle were never going out.

BballANDSinging: no. just wondering. K well i have 2 go finish my hw. C u tomorrow

BballDude: k. c ya!

-----

Tuesday – 3 more days until the dance

"Hey Michelle!" Chad said walking up to Michelle.

"Hey!" she replied.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out or something after school."

"Oh. I'd love to, but I can't. My sister has this tennis match she has to go to and I have to go watch her.

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Sure, but you're going to get really bored."

"It's ok. You can teach me something about tennis right?"

"I guess." Chad was really sweet and Michelle was glad he wanted to come with her.

"We can meet at your locker after school." Chad said to her.

-----

**A/N: New Chapter Up! Do you guys like? R&R! Any ideas for the next chapter? The more ideas people put the faster I'll be able to type it. Sorry about the dumb screen names. I couldn't think of anything more creative-ish. Hehe. During the chat, between Chad & Troy the things in and are not part of the conversation, it's like what they're thinking. Ok well Spring Break is here! So I'll try to update soon! Or I won't update b/c I'll be too busy having fun & shopping! Haha!**


	8. First Date

**-----**

**The New Girl**

**By BaybiGurlX3**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

-----

Chapter 8: 

Tuesday – After School

"No! That's the baseline and _that's _the service line." Michelle laughed. She was trying to explain to Chad about the lines in tennis, but he didn't seem to get it. "And anything that goes behind those lines," pointing to the two lines, "is out."

"Um..ok," Chad said to her, still confused. After another half hour of explaining everything to Chad he asked her, "I was just wondering, if you know, you wanted to go out for dinner or something after your sister finishes."

"I don't know. Are you asking me out?"

"Yea. Like on a date."

"I'd love to."

-----

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in her living room doing their homework. Troy really didn't want to be doing his homework. He wanted to hang out with her at the mall or the movies, but he also didn't want a repeat of what happened before between them so he let her do her homework.

"Troy? Are you just going to stare at me?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just...thinking," Troy hadn't noticed he was staring. "After we're done, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top." he begged.

Gabriella laughed at him. He was now on his knees begging her. "Ok," she said giving up.

"Thank you!" he said happily giving her a kiss on the lips.

-----

Chad rang the doorbell outside Michelle's house. He waited a little bit until she answered the door.

"Sorry. I was still getting ready. DAD! We're leaving!" she yelled out.

"Be back by ten." Her parents really didn't want her to go out, but after arguing with them for a little bit they finally agreed.

Michelle got into Chad's car. She was wearing her favorite jeans and a brown halter from Hollister with her hair down over her shoulders. Chad started the car and drove off to the restaurant.

-----

"Gabriella! Troy's here!" Ms. Montez yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Gabriella came down wearing a white Forever 21 V neck shirt with jeans.

"Hey!" she called as she got down the stairs, giving Troy a kiss. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Troy replied jokingly.

-----

"Hi. How many?" the hostess greeted Chad and Michelle.

"Two," Chad replied.

"Ok. Please follow me." They sat down at a table and started looking at the menu.

"So..."Chad began. "Hey look! Troy!" Michelle turned around to find Troy and Gabriella walking into the restaurant

-----

**Author's Note: Hi! I realized that I haven't put much about Troy and Gabriella so I put some in the chapter. Sorry it took a while to update. I would of updated sooner, but like I said in my note in the chapter before, I was too busy shopping during my spring break and doing homework and stuff this week. Hehe. I'll try to again! Ok well R&R please! **


	9. Two Days Until the Dance

-----

**The New Girl**

**By: BaybiGurlX3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**-----**

**Chapter 9: Two Day Until the Dance**

"You don't mind if they sit with us do you?" Chad asked Michelle.

"Course not," she replied.

"Hey Troy! Over here!" Chad called to Troy. Chad moved to the other side of the table so he could sit with Michelle and Troy and Gabriella could sit together. The dinner was kind of awkward. The girls didn't talk unless one of the guys asked them a question. So mostly Troy and Chad were the only ones talking.

-----

After dinner Chad drove to Michelle's house and walked her to the door.

"Tonight was...fun," she said trying to sound convincing. He laughed and said, "Listen, I know tonight could have been better, but I promise that next time it'll just be you and me."

"Ok," and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-----

-On the Phone-

Michelle: SHARPAY! ASHLEY!

Sharpay: Hey Michelle! How was your date with Chad?

Ashley: Yea. What did you guys do?

Michelle: We went to dinner at some restaurant, but the date was pretty stupid! It was like a double date with Troy and Gabriella

Sharpay: Are you serious? Was it like awkward or anything?

Michelle: It was awkward. The guys were the only ones that talked, but when Chad took me home he was really sweet and he promised that next time it would just be me and him.

Sharpay: Hey Ashley who are you going to the dance with?

Michelle: Yea. There's like what? 2 or 3 days until the dance?

Ashley: I know and I have a date!

Michelle: OMG! Who?

Ashley: Cam!

Sharpay: Are you kidding me? He is such an ass!

Ashley: I know he can be kind of annoying at times, but he's really hot and he can be sweet when he wants to be.

Sharpay: Yea, but he never wants to be sweet.

Michelle: Whatever Sharpay! Ashley likes him.

Sharpay: Ok! Whatever, I don't care, but if he hurts you I'm gonna kick his ass.

Ashley: Thank you Mommy, but I think I can take care of myself.

Michelle: Ok well my parents are yelling at me so I got to go. Love you guys! See you tomorrow!

Sparpay: Ciao!

Ashley: Love you too! Bye!

-----

Wednesday – 2 Days Until the Dance

"Hey Michelle!" Chad greeted her as he walked up the stairs of East High.

"Hey!" He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. They walked to homeroom together holding hands.

"Mr. Danforth, Miss Song, so nice of you to join us. Hurry and take your seats!" Ms. Darbus snapped at them as they walked into homeroom late.

"I wonder why you guys are late. What were you doing?" Sharpay whispered to Michelle playfully.

"Sharpay! We weren't doing anything!" Michelle whispered back.

"Uhuh! Sure…"

-----

**A/N: Hey! I'm SOO sorry it took SOO long. It's been like 2 months I think, but I've been so busy with school and homework and tests and all this stuff and I couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. Next chapter will be better because it will be the DANCE! YAY! L0L! Summer is here! And I'm stuck at home so I'll be updating soon! The next chapter might be the last! Everyone who is also waiting for me to update on my other story, it'll be updated soon! I'm half way done with writing it! R&R! **


	10. Winter Dance

-----

**The New Girl**

**By: BaybiGurlX3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**-----**

**Chapter 10: Winter Dance **

Thursday – 1 Day until the Dance

"Hey everyone!" Michelle greeted everyone walking to their lunch table followed by Chad. "Where's Ashley?" She asked Sharpay.

"Probably with Cam. I don't get why she likes him!" Sharpay replied.

"Anyone want to go watch a movie tonight?" Gabriella asked. "I heard The Omen is really scary! Everyone agreed and after school all the girls got a ride with their boyfriends. Gabriella with Troy, Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi, and Michelle with Chad.

-----

At the theater they all watched The Omen. All the girls were freaking out during the movie that is except for Michelle who was making out with Chad the entire time.

"Hey Chad, how was the movie?" Troy asked jokingly.

"It was...good," he replied looking at Michelle. Everyone laughed. Chad drove Michelle back home and walked her to the door.

"Have fun?" he asked her.

"Yeh. You know you're a pretty good kisser," Michelle replied and laughed.

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the lips and went inside.

-----

Friday – Dance Day!

The next day at school, nobody could concentrate on their work. Everyone was too excited about the Winter Dance.

After school, Michelle rushed home and plugged in her curling iron and went to take a shower. It was already 3:58 and Chad was picking her up at 6. She got out of the shower, blow dried her hair, changed into her dress and started curling. When she was done, her usually long straight her was now curled and rested on her shoulders. Her dress was pink, strapless and went to about her knees which she paired with some silver heels. Michelle glanced at the clock 5:45. She put on a little bit of makeup and started looking through her jewelry box for a silver necklace to wear when the doorbell rang.

"Crap! Can you get that for me Mariah?" she asked her sister.

"Whatever!" Mariah answered walking down the stairs towards the door. Michelle finally found a diamond necklace her grandma had given her back in Florida. She walked down the stairs to find Chad sitting in the living room talking to her brother, Jake.

"So you're taking Michelle to the dance? Why?" Jake asked Chad.

"Jake! Go play with Mariah." Michelle said to her brother so he would go away. "PLEASE?"

"FINE!" Jake yelled at her.

"Wow!" Chad said when he saw her. "You look great!"

"Thanks! You look pretty good yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are."

-----

All the guys on the basketball team were waiting outside for the rest of the guys. Along with Chad and Michelle there was Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan was also there with his date, Jenna. The only person missing was Troy. After waiting for another five minutes, Troy and Gabriella finally arrived. Gabriella was wearing a brown, strapless dress with polka dots on it.

"Everyone ready?" Troy asked when he walked over to the group. "Lets go," he said when everyone nodded. When they walked in _Everytime We Touch _was playing. They all headed straight for the dance floor. The next song was a slow song, _One Wish_.

"Michelle would you like to dance with me?" Chad asked her.

"Of course," she replied. She saw Ashley was dancing with Cam and Zeke dancing with Sharpay. The dance lasted five hours and the last song finally came. It was _You and Me_ by Lifehouse. While they were dancing, Chad started singing to Michelle.

"cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you" he sang.

"You're a terrible singer," she laughed.

"I know," but he continued to sing.

-----

After the dance, all the guys were hanging in the parking lot talking.

"Well, we got to go. I'll see you guys Monday!" Chad said after looking at his watch. It was 12:49 and Michelle had to be home by 1.

"I had fun tonight," Michelle said inside the car.

"Me, too. And I'm glad I got to go with you."

"I'm glad I went with you, too." They arrived at her house and went to the door. For a minute they just looked in each other's eyes. Chad moved in slightly giving her a long, passionate kiss. He slipped his hand around her waist.

"AWWW!" Mariah and Jake opened the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Michelle asked them upset at them for ruining a perfectly good moment.

"Nothing," Mariah said,

"SPYING!" Jake said happily.

"OMG!" She laughed. "I'll see you later Chad!"

**THE END! **

**A/N: Hey people! The last chapter of this story! I think it kind of sucked, but it's the best I could do. I kept changing things and everything. I think it's kind or corny. L0L. well R&R! I'll be writing other, hopefully better, stories soon! I love you all! **

**-l0ViNG S0S**


End file.
